Run As Fast As You Can
by PurplePickles213
Summary: Three special girls are binded by one huge secret. But when somebody finds out about the secret will the girls find out who they are? Can they stop this unidentified person? Or will they ruin the lifes of Cleo, Ricky, and Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Run As Fast As You Can**

**Hey so this is my first H20 fanfiction because I am trying to branch out from Shake It Up. With this, I wanted to like focus on their mermaidness. So I hope you enjoy and any comments and suggestions?**

**Cleo's POV**

It was a sunny day for Australia. I was thanking my lucky stars, because if there was, that would bring chaos. But like I said, there isn't. No worries.

"Cleo, pass the cheese," my little twit of a sister, Kim, demanded. She held out her hand. I looked down at her, expecting to hear a please.

After a while of me starting at her, she said, "I am waiting!" I grabbed the bowl of shredded cheese and smacked it in her hand. Kim smirked at me and began to spread the cheese on her spaghetti.

"So, Cleo, how was your day?" Dad wondered, twisting up his spaghetti so it rolled onto his fork.

"Incredibly boring. Just like the same all week. Studying for a big test in Trigonometry," I murmured.

"Sounds interesting," Dad suggested. I snorted.

"Cleo, pass me the sauce," Kim demanded, even though the sauce was closer to her than it was to me.

"You have arms, Kim," I moaned.

"Be a sister," Kim insisted.

"Girls," Dad warned.

"Fine. I'll get it," Kim proclaimed. She reached for the bin of sauce when her chest slammed into her china cup, knocking it over.

"KIM!" I screeched when the water hit my hand.

"It's just a little water," Kim assured.

"I'm going to go wash up," I murmured, standing from the table and sprinting to my room.

"Cleo!" I heard my dad call after me.

All I was thinking of was: _just let me get to my room. _I finally reached my room when I fell faceplant on the ground. My feet felt like they were in a cocoon and my stomach had been exposed. I reached for the door and, using my fingertips, slammed it shut.

What was sheer luck was that my cell phone was laying right on the ground in front of me. I reached for it and dialed my best friend and also mermaid Emma's number.

"Em?" I said when she picked up.

"Cleo, what is going on?" Emma wondered. No hi or how are you doing. Typical Emma.

"The banana has been peeled," I whispered. That was our code phrase for when we turned into mermaids. My three friends and I, Emma and Ricky, turned into a mermaid two years ago. The secret has bonded us together, and I don't know where we could have been without this. Of course, there were some cons. We couldn't touch water without turning into a marine, mythical being.

"Cleo, what did you do?" Emma groaned.

"Kim knocked the glass of water down," I explained reluctantly.

"Alright, well Ricky and I will be there in a second unless you want to towel-dry it," Emma suggested.

"Come over fast," I laughed.

"Anyway so guess who just asked me out?" Emma squealed.

"Omigosh who ask- hold on." I halted. I leaned over to my window to see a black shadowy figure with something in it's hand.

"Emma!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Emma asked, worried.

"There is somebody outside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Run As Fast As You Can**

**Hey so this is the second chapter of this story. This story is a mystery, my first mystery fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Emma's POV**

"There is somebody outside," Cleo gasped.

"Probably a neighbor," I snorted.

"No, they are watching me," Cleo said, seriously.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I checked.

"I can't see from here. Emma, I am scared," Cleo murmured.

"Can they see you?" I asked.

"I am a mermaid, I am low on the ground," Cleo replied.

"Stay low. Ricky and I are on our way," I reported.

"Thanks," Cleo said. I hung up and raced down the steps, clutching my cell phone tightly.

"Emma, where do you think you're going?" Mum said from the living room.

"Ooh, Emma's sneaking out!" Elliot, my 10 year old brother, accused.

"Am not, Elliot! I just…forgot my new pocket book at Cleo's house," I lied.

"Emma…it is getting dark out," Mum debated.

"I'll be fine, Mum," I promised. And with that, I swept out of the house. I pranced to my car and hopped in; dialing Ricky's number while I pulled out of the driveway.

"'Ello?" Ricky's voice echoed with what sounded like a full mouth.

"Ricky, the banana peeled the apple," I said, using the code phrase for when another person turns into a mermaid.

"I'm home alone just tell me what happened!" Ricky insisted with heavy metal booming in the background.

"No. I'm outside of your house, you have to come with me," I commanded, parking in front of Ricky's house in the trailer park.

"Let me get my stuff," Ricky said, hanging up.

Moments later, Rocky was out of her house and in my car.

"Was it that hard to just tell me?" Ricky groaned.

"There is somebody stalking us," I explained shortly.

"What?" Ricky exclaimed. "Tell me more!"

"There's nothing else," I shrugged, keeping focus on the road.

"You can't just tell me I'm being stalked and not give me details!" Ricky complained.

I told her the whole story, glancing around occasionally to see if anybody is watching us.

"So Cleo turned into a mermaid?" Ricky asked.

"Keep your voice down!" I hushed.

"What, there isn't going to be a stalker in our car!" Ricky scoffed.

"You don't know!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway, is the stalker still there?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Cleo since she first spotted him," I explained, driving at an impeccable speed. I am normally a safe driver, but desperate times call for desperate measures, like my Auntie Jane says.

"Slow down, I'm going to throw up," Ricky commanded.

"Our secret could come out, Ricky, this is important," I said in a hushed voice.

Two minutes later, we were pulling into Cleo's driveway. Ricky reached for the door when I pulled her back.

"What was that for?" Ricky snapped.

"Whoever this stalker is can still be out there!" I murmured.

"Cleo is in danger! We have to help her!" Ricky protested.

As much as I hated being wrong, she was right. Cleo _did _need us, and as her friends we should help her. I slowly pulled the handle back, opening the door to my father's Volvo. I silently crept out of the car and shut the door.

The beautiful night was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. I grabbed ahold of Ricky's wrist and pulled her to the front door, glancing around to make sure no stalker was following us.

"This is crazy!" Ricky whispered rapidly.

"Shh!" I shushed once more. I straightened up, let go of her wrist, and rang the doorbell. I listened as the doorbell echoed through the small house. Footsteps pattered against their hall and the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a non-dieting middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair strewn across the top of his head.

"Emma? Ricky?" Cleo's dad said.

"Hello, sir. Ricky and I were on our way to the mall, and we were wondering if Cleo would like to join us?" I asked politely.

"Oh, no, girls, Cleo is in her room it is a little dark out," her dad refused.

"Yeah, well, we forgot something in Cleo's room," Ricky shrugged.

"I suppose…just a couple of minutes," her dad agreed.

I flashed a smile and Ricky and I made our way up the stairs.

"Cleo?" I called.

"In here!" a muffled voice said. I followed the voice to Cleo's room. There lied Cleo, full mermaid, faceplant on a pile of clothes.

"Cleo…you look like a mess," Ricky judged.

"Thanks," Cleo mumbled sarcastically.

"Ricky, do your thing," I directed. Ricky held out her hand and channeled her inner powers, causing Cleo's tail to dissolve completely, replaced by a pair of jeans. Soon, she was fully human.

"Watch it with the water," I scolded.

"It was Kim!" Cleo accused.

"It doesn't matter," I confirmed. Ricky and Cleo began to chat about Kim when I nervously glanced to the window.

And running across the lawn, was a shadowy figure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Run As Fast As You Can Chapter 3**

**Hi so I am really excited about this story! I am getting like a lot of reviews for like three days being up. Your reviews mean the world to me and I'm not just saying that. Like literally; they're special to me. So R&R ppllleeeaaassseee! Enjoy chapter 3 **

**Ricky's POV**

"Are you sure?" Lewis asked.

"Positive," Cleo confirmed.

Last night, after the whole incident, Emma drove me home. I had a restless sleep, having a feeling that somebody was watching me. I glanced around my one room home and felt protected with my dad snoring away, but still, I was kind of freaked out.

We had an instant meeting about the stalker the next day with Cleo, Emma, Lewis and I. Lewis is the only other person who isn't a mermaid who knows we are mermaids. We now sat in my favorite café, discussing in low murmurs.

Lewis leaned back in his chair. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" I wondered.

"How anybody could find out about you three."

"Careful, they could be here," Emma warned.

"Chill, Emma. We can't live the rest of our lives like this," I snapped.

Emma glared at me and stared back down at her smoothie. "We won't. Which is why we need to find out who this person is," Emma murmured. I almost spit my smoothie out.

"You mean risk our lives just because somebody _might _know about our secret? Emma, are you crazy?" I exclaimed.

"Ricky, it might be our only choice," Lewis gulped.

"Wha- Cleo, tell me you don't agree!" I said.

"Ricky…" Cleo began, looking at me apologetically.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted, slamming back into his seat.

"Ricky, you need to calm down," Lewis instructed.

I thought of words to say. "Cleo, how do you know that the person wasn't made up, or it wasn't just Kim?"

"Ricky, I know I saw them. And Kim was downstairs with my dad!" Cleo protested.

"Liar!" I yelled back.

"RICKY! We saw Kim, remember?" Emma snapped.

"Well…that doesn't explain the person!" I pointed out.

"I….I saw them," Emma muttered.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Emma, why didn't you tell us?" Lewis exclaimed.

"Emma!" Cleo shouted.

Emma fiddled with her necklace. When she spoke, her voice was shaky. "I was waiting for the right time."

"When is this 'right time'? We need to know!" Lewis yelled.

"I'm sorry for helping," Emma snapped, getting up and leaving.

"Ricky, you had to yell!" Cleo scolded.

"What did I do?" I yelled, getting up and leaving also.

.:No Ordinary Girl:.

I sat in front of the small, hand-held mirror and ripped down my ponytail. Today had been an unsuccessful day of arguing.

"Ricky, I have to go pick up a ham for this week, you think you'll be okay?" Dad said.

"I'll be fine," I snapped. Without saying another word, Dad left me alone.

That's how it has always been. Ever since Mum died, Dad had been out begging for food.

So I'm exaggerating a_ little_ bit.

My dad would go and do odd jobs for money. It usually brings us home food for the week.

I sighed and sat on the flimsy couch when something caught my eye. Something that scared me so much I screamed.

Somebody –a male- had been staring in my window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Run As Fast As You Can Chapter 4**

**Hey so I just posted the third chapter and now I am posting this. Reviews mean so much to me I would really appreciate if you reviewed **

**Cleo's POV**

"Rikki, you need to calm down," I directed. Rikki gasped over the phone.

"I feel vulnerable!" Rikki cried.

"We weren't faking it!" I taunted.

"Not the time!" Rikki snapped.

"Alright, stay calm. I'll call Lewis and Emma," I said.

"It was a boy!" Rikki sputtered.

"A boy?" I stopped in my tracks.

"Yes. A boy. A male. I couldn't tell if he was an adult or not," Rikki described.

"I just wonder how long this person has been here for," I wondered aloud.

"Long enough to be interested in us."

**. : No Ordinary Girl :.**

After days of planning, discussing, and inquiring, we got nothing accomplished. All we knew that the person was a male. Spring break had ended, and I was beginning to get ready on a warm, Monday morning. The day before had been rainy, so I was anticipating feeling sunshine.

"Cleo, come on! We're going to be late!" Dad called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I sighed. I turned to the mirror and held up a special necklace that bonded Rikki, Emma, and I. I whipped it around my neck and latched it. After modeling quickly in the mirror, I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

"Got your lunch?" Dad checked with Kim when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Dad!" Kim groaned, agitated. Dad always asked Kim that question at least ten times each morning.

"Just want to make sure you're ready for your fun school day!" Dad replied happily.

"Dad- we're going to school. Where do you get happy in that sentence?" Kim asked.

**.: No Ordinary Girl :.**

"Goodbye Cleo!" Dad called as I walked out of the door.

"Bye Dad," I said softly. I slammed the door shut and sighed, gazing at my school.

The school had to be a thousand years old (exaggeration). The paint was chipped and no matter how many times they tried to cover the graffiti, it never worked. The school was built up like a castle, with many different layers. I was a sophomore now, and I was much more mature than last year.

"Hey, Cleo!" Emma said, darting across the school's dead grass, in fear of being caught. She finally reached the sidewalk.

"Hey, Em!" I greeted, beaming.

"Back to school. Fun," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Fun," I mumbled.

"Cleo! Emma!" a voice called. We stopped walking and turned to see Rikki standing in the dead grass.

"Hey you! Get out of the grass!" an angry teacher scolded.

"Or what?" Rikki challenged.

I started laughing as Emma snapped urgently, "Rikki, come here!"

Rikki swaggered over to us. "Any new information?" she whispered.

"Not since Saturday," Emma sighed.

"Congrats for good detective skills," Rikki said sarcastically.

"Let's see you find out who it is all by yourself without the secret being revealed?" Emma challenged.

"I bet I could!" Rikki accepted.

"GUYS! Now is not the time to be fighting!" I snapped.

"Whatever," Rikki mumbled.

We walked into school and departed. I walked to my mock debate class and sat at one of the desks. School passed by quickly, although it was not fun. I was also piled with homework. Mondays.

After school, I drove to my job at Minty's Aquarium, where I worked as a dolphin trainer. I know, not the smartest idea for a mermaid. One splash and I'm a mermaid. But I love being around marine animals, especially our newest dolphin, Mandy.

We got Mandy yesterday. A marine biologist was coming today to check out Mandy, so I need to go today. I hopped out of the car and entered through the back, walking into a claustrophobic building that smelled like dead fish. I entered out the side door, entering a dolphin enclosure. A dolphin zoomed over to the side of the pool greeting me with squeaks.

"Hey Mandy," I smiled.

"Hello," a deep voice said. I gasped and turned, shocked to see a man with a white coat and grey hair, holding a clipboard. The marine biologist!

"Hello, sir," I said, standing up and straightening.

"My name is Walter Reynolds, marine biologist. I want to interview you, one of the younger workers. Would you mind?" he said.

"Uh…no not at all," I stammered.

"So, you are close with Mandy?" he wondered when we sat at a small table.

"Yeah," I replied stupidly. Walter just looked at me and jotted down my answer.

"How long have you worked here?" he asked.

"Two years. I've been progressing," I answered.

"So you say you're close to Mandy. Is there any other way that you feel a connection with her?" Walter inquired.

"I love marine animals," I responded instinctively.

"So do I. Thank you for your time…" he began, waiting for my name.

"Cleo," I filled in.

"Ah…Cleo. Well, good luck Cleo," Walter beamed. I shook his hand and he walked away. I watched him walk away until he was out of sight. When I turned to the pool, I gasped.

Mandy was gone.


	5. The Rescue

**Run As Fast As You Can: Chapter 5**

**Hello! I know I haven't posted in a while but I decided to pick this story back up. The whole set out is from season 1 so I know it is old but…. I hope you enjoy!**

**Emma's POV**

"That's not true!" I exclaimed while laughing hysterically. Rikki was laughing in the passenger's seat. It's funny how we fight one second, and the next we are best friends. But that is just the way Rikki and I work. I guess you can say it is a love/hate relationship.

We were currently on the way to visit Cleo. We both were worried for her and if she was going to do well with the big examination. The exam must be over by now, so we figured we should stop by. We pulled into the guest entrance.

The two of us got out of the car and snuck into the Employees Only building. The people from Minty's know us very well, so we really didn't have to sneak in. As we walked through the narrow hallway, we passed a man who wore a white lab coat and carried a clipboard. He gave us a stern look as if he was studying us, and then passed.

When we reached the side exit where the new dolphin Mandy was placed the other day, Cleo ran towards us. "I'm so glad you came!" she cried. Rikki gave her a concerned look. "Did you see the stalker?" she asked in a low voice.

"No, but I think I witnessed a doing of the stalker. As I was talking to the examiner, somebody must have taken Mandy. She is not here, and the gate is wide open.

"Do you think it had something to do with the exam?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think the person must have known that I had the exam so then he used it as a time to capture the dolphin," Cleo explained.

"So now what?" Rikki asked.

"I have to go and get Mandy," Cleo gulped.

"Are you insane?" I gasped.

"You can't go alone," Rikki said, bravely.

"One of us needs to stay and keep watch. I will be that person," I volunteered. Cleo nodded, still shaken up by the kidnapping. Her and Rikki both glanced at each other and jumped in. You couldn't see them because they dove to the bottom of the pool, which went deep. I began sitting down. The girls weren't out of the pool yet. Suddenly, there was a loud creak as I saw the gate slowly coming down. But that didn't make sense because only a person could do that. Only a person…

I ran towards the gate, keeping a safe distance. When I looked, I saw a man, about middle aged, cranking the gate.

The same man I saw run across the yard.


End file.
